wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Australian Animals/Gallery
File:FishingTime!Opening1.png|The Wiggles File:FishingTime!Opening2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:FishingTime!Opening3.png|Jeff waking up File:FishingTime!Opening4.png|"Let's rock on Network Wiggles!" File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)1.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)2.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)3.png|Get Ready To Wiggle File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)4.png|Henry, Sharryn, and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)5.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)6.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)7.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Sharryn File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)8.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)9.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)10.png|Ben, Anthony, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)11.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)12.png|Dorothy and Henry File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)13.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)14.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)15.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)16.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)17.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)18.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)19.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)20.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)21.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)22.png|Captain and Murray File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)23.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)24.png|Wags playing the drums File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)25.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)26.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)27.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)28.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:AustralianAnimals1.png File:AustralianAnimals2.png File:AustralianAnimals3.png|Greg File:AustralianAnimals4.png|Dorothy File:AustralianAnimals5.png|A wallaby File:AustralianAnimals6.png File:AustralianAnimals7.png File:AustralianAnimals8.png File:AustralianAnimals9.png File:AustralianAnimals10.png|The kids File:AustralianAnimals11.png|A wombat File:AustralianAnimals12.png|A baby wombat File:AustralianAnimals13.png|Greg and a stuffed kangaroo File:AustralianAnimals14.png|A stuffed kangaroo File:AustralianAnimals15.png|Greg announcing the weather File:AustralianAnimals16.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:AustralianAnimals17.png|Captain Feathersword File:AustralianAnimals18.png File:AustralianAnimals19.png|Wild and Woolly Weather File:AustralianAnimals20.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:AustralianAnimals21.png|Captain Feathersword falling down File:AustralianAnimals22.png File:AustralianAnimals23.png File:AustralianAnimals24.png|Greg announcing sports File:AustralianAnimals25.png|Henry File:AustralianAnimals26.png|Captain Feathersword chasing File:AustralianAnimals27.png|Wags and Captain File:AustralianAnimals28.png|Wags File:AustralianAnimals29.png|Dorothy File:AustralianAnimals30.png|Dorothy and Wags File:AustralianAnimals31.png|The Wiggly Friends File:AustralianAnimals32.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:AustralianAnimals33.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Captain File:AustralianAnimals34.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:AustralianAnimals35.png|Henry and Wags File:AustralianAnimals36.png File:AustralianAnimals37.png File:AustralianAnimals38.png File:AustralianAnimals39.png|Captain and Dorothy File:AustralianAnimals40.png|Dorothy and Henry File:AustralianAnimals41.png File:AustralianAnimals42.png File:AustralianAnimals42.png File:AustralianAnimals43.png File:AustralianAnimals44.png|The Wiggly Mascots tagging Greg File:AustralianAnimals45.png File:AustralianAnimals46.png|Greg signing off File:AustralianAnimals47.png|Greg playing a game of chase File:AustralianAnimals48.png|Greg and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:Games1.jpg|Anthony's Workshop: Paper Chains File:Games2.png|Anthony, Baxter, and Paris File:Games3.png File:Games4.png File:Games5.png|Anthony and the kids File:Games6.png|Baxter and Anthony File:Games7.png File:Games8.png File:Games9.png File:Games10.png File:Games11.png File:Games12.png File:Games13.png|Paris and Anthony File:Games14.png File:Games15.png File:Games16.png|Scarlett, Anthony, and Maitara File:Games17.png|Scarlett File:Games18.png File:Games19.png|Anthony signing off File:Games20.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:DrinkingaGlassofWater1.png|Murray File:DrinkingaGlassofWater2.png File:DrinkingaGlassofWater3.png|Murray drinking a glass of water File:DrinkingaGlassofWater4.png File:TheGirlsonCameras.png|The girls on the cameras File:WatchingtheWaves-TVPrologue.png|Jeff and Greg File:WatchingTheWaves1.png File:WatchingTheWaves2.png|Watching The Waves File:WatchingTheWaves3.png|Wags and Jeff File:WatchingTheWaves4.png File:WatchingTheWaves5.jpg|Jeff playing the xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves6.png File:WatchingTheWaves7.png File:WatchingTheWaves8.png|Anthony and Greg File:WatchingTheWaves9.jpg File:WatchingTheWaves10.png File:WatchingTheWaves11.png|Wags playing the conch horn File:WatchingTheWaves12.png File:WatchingTheWaves13.png|Xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves14.png File:WatchingTheWaves15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:CookingPizza33.png File:CookingPizza34.png File:CookingPizza35.png File:CookingPizza36.png File:CookingPizza37.png|Captain and Murray File:CookingPizza38.png File:CookingPizza39.png File:CookingPizza40.png File:CookingPizza41.png File:CookingPizza42.png File:CookingPizza43.png File:CookingPizza44.png File:CookingPizza45.png File:CookingPizza46.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)1.png|Move Like an Emu File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)3.png|The Wiggly Dancers as emus File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)4.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)5.png|Henry, Wags, and Anthony File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)6.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)7.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)8.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)9.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)10.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)11.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)12.png|Henry, The Wiggles, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)13.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)14.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)15.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)16.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)17.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)18.png|Jeff, Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)19.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)20.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)21.png|Wags playing the drums File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)22.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)23.png|Murray, Anthony, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)24.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)25.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)26.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)27.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)28.png|Jeff, Wags, and Captain File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)29.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)30.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)31.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)32.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)33.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)34.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)35.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)36.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)37.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)38.png File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:AustralianAnimals49.png|Anthony, Murray, Christopher and Aiden File:AustralianAnimals50.png|Murray File:AustralianAnimals51.png|The Oscilloscope File:AustralianAnimals52.png|Anthony, Aiden, and Christopher File:AustralianAnimals53.png File:AustralianAnimals54.png File:AustralianAnimals55.png|Anthony playing the tin whistle File:AustralianAnimals56.png|Aiden and Christopher playing the drum File:AustralianAnimals57.png File:AustralianAnimals58.png File:AustralianAnimals59.png|Christopher playing the drum File:AustralianAnimals60.png|Murray and Christopher File:AustralianAnimals61.png|Sing A Song Of Sixpence File:AustralianAnimals62.png File:AustralianAnimals63.png|Aiden File:AustralianAnimals64.png|Christopher File:AustralianAnimals65.png File:AustralianAnimals66.png File:AustralianAnimals67.png|Murray playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:AustralianAnimals68.png File:TheDancingFlowers-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff smelling flowers File:TheDancingFlowers1.png|The Dancing Flowers File:TheDancingFlowers2.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:TheDancingFlowers3.png File:TheDancingFlowers4.png File:TheDancingFlowers5.png File:TheDancingFlowers6.png|A big oak tree File:TheDancingFlowers7.png|Blue Flower File:TheDancingFlowers8.png|Blue Flower and Red Flower File:TheDancingFlowers9.png|Yellow Flower File:TheDancingFlowers10.png|Yellow Flower and Purple Flower File:TheDancingFlowers11.png|The Wiggles File:TheDancingFlowers12.png File:TheDancingFlowers13.png File:TheDancingFlowers14.png File:TheDancingFlowers15.png File:TheDancingFlowers16.png File:TheDancingFlowers17.png File:TheDancingFlowers18.png File:TheDancingFlowers19.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheDancingFlowers20.png File:TheDancingFlowers21.png File:TheDancingFlowers22.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:TheDancingFlowers23.png File:TheDancingFlowers24.png|Greg and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers25.png File:TheDancingFlowers26.png File:TheDancingFlowers27.png File:TheDancingFlowers28.png File:TheDancingFlowers29.png File:TheDancingFlowers30.png|Real flowers File:TheDancingFlowers31.png|Anthony playing the tom-tom drums File:TheDancingFlowers32.png File:TheDancingFlowers33.png|Jeff and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers34.png File:TheDancingFlowers35.png File:TheDancingFlowers36.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:TheDancingFlowers37.png File:TheDancingFlowers38.png File:TheDancingFlowers39.png File:TheDancingFlowers40.png File:TheDancingFlowers41.png File:TheDancingFlowers42.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? Intro File:CookingPizza47.png File:CookingPizza48.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:CookingPizza49.png|Anthony File:CookingPizza50.png File:CookingPizza51.png File:CookingPizza52.png|Anthony and Greg File:CookingPizza53.png File:CookingPizza54.png File:CookingPizza55.png File:CookingPizza56.png File:CookingPizza57.png|Jeff sleeping File:CookingPizza58.png|Greg File:CookingPizza59.png File:CookingPizza60.png File:CookingPizza61.png File:CookingPizza62.png File:CookingPizza63.png File:CookingPizza64.png File:CookingPizza65.png|Jeff waking up File:CookingPizza66.png|Jeff File:CookingPizza67.png|"You know, I was dreaming of being a koala, but now I'd better get back to Network Wiggles." File:CookingPizza68.png File:CookingPizza69.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:CookingPizza70.png|Anthony and Greg signing off File:CookingPizza71.png File:CookingPizza72.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)1.png|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)2.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Kase File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)4.png|Anthony, Henry, Ben, and Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)5.png|Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)6.png|Henry File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)7.png|Ben, Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, Murray, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)8.png|Larissa, Kase, Wags, Murray, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)9.png|Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)10.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)11.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)14.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)15.png|Anthony, Henry, and Ben File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)16.png|Wags and Jeff File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)17.png|Dorothy File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Greg and Captain File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)19.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)20.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits19.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits20.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Murray and Anthony in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Greg bouncing a ball in the credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Dorothy opening the door File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits26.png|Captain Feathersword in a small door File:Episode6(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries